1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus and an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting method for disinfecting an endoscope using a diluted chemical diluted with hot water whose water temperature is controlled so as to fall within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for cleaning and disinfecting an endoscope used in the medical field using a chemical, an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-126125 is known.
Among chemicals with which an endoscope is subjected to cleaning processing or disinfecting processing, there are ones which are preferably used within a specified range of temperature higher than room temperature. For example, for an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-126125, it is possible to use a diluted chemical, which is a chemical diluted with hot water supplied from a hot water supply source such as a hot water supply system.